


shone like a light

by twilightscribe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle, Bruce is always his highest priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shone like a light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [assistedrealityinterface](http://assistedrealityinterface.tumblr.com/) and a [tumblr prompt meme](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/62701445437/fwips-theladyem-emstanbul). Feel free to leave them in my ask box.
> 
> **Prompt:** love  
>  **Words:** 537 words

Thor smoothed his thumbs over Bruce's cheekbones, leaning in and pressing his lips to his forehead. He could feel Bruce trembling, and his hands were shaking as they reached up and clasped tightly around Thor's wrists. As attention starved as ever, Bruce leaned into the touch.

Staying like that for several minutes, Thor held his trembling lover close. Eventually, though, he had to pull away to remove his cape which he then draped around Bruce's shivering shoulders. He made sure that Bruce was wrapped snuggly in the warm fabric before sweeping him up and into his arms, cradling him close to his chest.

Bruce's hands skittered nervously along Thor's armour before clenching tightly in the fabric of Thor's cape and tucking his face in and away.

“How are you feeling?” Thor asked softly.

“... tired n' sore.”

Smiling just a little, Thor hefted Mjolnir, spinning it to gather the necessary momentum for their short flight back to the tower. Right now, Bruce was his highest priority. He would entrust that the good captain and Tony Stark would handle the necessary clean-up.

The floor that Thor and Bruce shared was exactly as they had left it.

Carefully, Thor lay Bruce down on the bed, tugging off the tattered ruins of his pants. Bruce sleepily blinked up at him, shifting on the bed and dragging himself up into a sitting position. Thor's cape was still draped around him, but it slid down his shoulders so that it hung low on his hips.

Bruce looked down at his hands before peeking up at Thor from under his lashes – all innocent seduction. His voice was rough and choked with exhaustion, “Are you going to join me?”

With a small smile, Thor gently chucked Bruce under the chin, “I shall in a moment.”

The quick efficiency of long practice made the act of discarding his armour to the floor take only a matter of seconds.Thor shrugged out of the last of his clothes before crawling into bed with Bruce, tossing his cape to the floor and pulling the covers back.

Bruce's cheeks were a becoming shade of pink, but he was pliant as Thor shifted and moved him into a position under the sheets and pressed up against his chest.

Running his hand through Bruce's hair, Thor ducked his head to press a kiss to Bruce's temple, the corner of his mouth, then, finally, to his lips in a gentle, sweet kiss. Bruce arched up, returning it slowly; he made a soft whining noise deep in his throat when Thor pulled away too soon for his liking.

Thor chuckled, “Rest now, my love. There will be time and enough for such things later.”

There was a sound of protest from Bruce, but his body was too exhausted and he simply nodded. He cuddled close to Thor, hands pressed up against Thor's chest and head tucked under the Asgardian's chin. He mumbled something against the skin that Thor couldn't make out.

Letting out a breathy laugh, Thor kissed the top of Bruce's head before settling in to sleep himself. He pulled the cover's up around the two of them, keeping Bruce close so as to protect him from anything that might harm him.

He drifted off to sleep with the sound of his lover's breathing in his ears.

**FIN.**


End file.
